Luke Marsden
Luke Christian Thomas Marsden is a housemate from Big Brother 9. Profile Luke is currently doing a Politics degree but his real love is wrestling. Since the age of 16, he's been involved in the North West wrestling scene as a ring announcer and referee. He doesn't smoke, drink, do drugs or swear, and says a typical weekend night out would be going to the wrestling, Pizza Hut, bowling or the cinema. In 2005 he won an award for "Greatest Governor of a pro-wrestling company". Fashion-wise, Luke wears suits most days because it makes him feel empowered. His favourite suits are ones he's bought from George at Asda. Describes himself as eccentric, self-righteous, opinionated and judgemental, Luke is passionate about politics, free speech, and respecting other people's points of view. He supports the Conservative party. Luke's philosophy on life is "controversy creates cash" which he says is a theory he's learned through wrestling. He admits to a love of watching Murder She Wrote and says he wants to be on Big Brother to change people's perception of students. Big Brother 9 In Week 1, as the housemates discovered Mario and Lisa's relationship, Luke was up for eviction for failing the Wedding Task. On Day 9, Luke survived the public vote and Stephanie was evicted. On Day 54, it was revealed to the House that Luke and Dale had been nominated for eviction. However, as certain housemates had been discussing nominations in code, seven housemates joined Dale and Luke in facing eviction. Luke became the seventh housemate to be evicted on Day 58 with 37% of the 8-way public vote. Nominations History Post-Big Brother Since leaving the House, Luke continued his relationship with fellow housemate Rebecca Shiner but have now split up after 18-months together. On January 8, 2010 Luke made his radio broadcasting début on local station Bolton FM, Luke hosted "The Luke Marsden Show" an entertainment show in which he interviewed a different celebrity guest each week, Luke ended the show in February 2012. Luke mentioned on his official website that he intends to run for political office as a Council candidate in his hometown of Wigan, he has yet to announce when he will run and for what party. Luke wrote a weekly TV Column for ''Star Magazine which ran from January 2011-August 2011. He is also a regular contributor to Hywel and Jamie's radio show's on 97.4 Rock FM & Key 103. Luke began presenting his own show on Sunday nights on 97.4 Rock FM in September 2012. On 15 March 2015, he appeared on Judge Rinder claiming his game console was damaged while being loaned to a friend. Gallery Luke5.jpg|Luke enters the Big Brother 9 House Luke3.jpg|Luke's official full-length publicity photo Luke4.jpg|Luke shaves in the Big Brother 9 bathroom Luke1.jpg|Luke partakes in a Big Brother 9 task Luke6.jpg|Luke waits to hear the results of Big Brother 9's Week 8 eviction Luke2.jpg|Luke is evicted from the Big Brother 9 House Trivia *Luke was the first ever housemate to be evicted after facing eviction against seven other housemates. **Had Maysoon Shaladi not left the House before the eviction, it is more than likely that Luke would have been evicted over eight other housemates, rather than seven. **Thus far, he is the only ever housemate to face an 8-way eviction and be evicted with there being a vote-to-evict and a single eviction. *After receiving 37% of the 8-way vote-to-evict, Luke holds the record for having received the highest percentage in an 8-way vote. *At the age of 20, Luke was the youngest male housemate in Big Brother 9. *On Day 26, Luke very narrowly saved Rebecca Shiner from being nominated for eviction. As he was in the Big Brother Jail whilst nominations were taking place, Luke was not called to the Diary Room to nominate. However, in order to allow him to nominate, the housemates decided to use a "Get out of Jail free" card on him; this allowed Luke to exit the Jail and nominate immediately. Had Luke remained in Jail and not nominated Rex Newmark for eviction, Rebecca would have faced the public vote alongside Rex and Jennifer Clark. *In Big Brother 9, Luke was the only male housemate, who was eligible to become Head of House, not to become Head of House at some point during his stay in the House. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 9 Housemate Category:Male Housemate